Missing Those Blue Eyes
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Tribute to Akuroku day! Oneshot! Axel returns home after some time and remembers a certain pair of blue eyes that he he misses. . .RELOADED


Missing Those Blue Eyes Tribute for AkuRoku day! YAY! 

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue _ _Where I used to sit and talk with you _ _We were both sixteen and it felt so right _ _Sleeping all day, staying up all night _ _Staying up all night._

Axel walked passed a street sign and shook his head fondly. Axel smiled at the memory of Roxas in the sunlight, the blonde in his hair shining with the setting sun on this very corner. He remembered that they had sat and laughed, talking for hours and hours, he missed that smile, that laugh. He sighed and pulled at his hair, his eyes glistening with unshed tears... 

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street _ _We would walk on the beach in our bare feet _ _We were both eighteen and it felt so right _ _Sleeping all day, staying up all night _ _Staying up all night._

He saw the glittering of the moon in those oh so blue eyes, those eyes looking into his adoringly. He used to think that those eyes could see into his soul, see what he was thinking. He knew that they really couldn't but wished that they had been able to, able to keep him from leaving, change his mind before he had already decided to go.

_If I could find you now, things would get better _ _We could leave this town and run forever _ _Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

That velvet voice spoke into his ear, that warm breath washing over his neck. He shivered in the cold and wished that he had brought a jacket. He looked around his old town, wishing that he had come back sooner. He looked at familiar sights, hoping for a glance of familiar blonde hair, or a sign of the bell like laughter.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see _ _When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by _ _I can make believe that you're here tonight _ _That you're here tonight._

Axel clamped a hand to his chest where his heart was supposed to be, he let out a sighing breath in slight pain. He knew a piece of himself was missing, a piece with blue eyes and tan arms that were meant to be around him. He looked up at the moon and squinted his eyes, trying to remember the feel of those warm arms wrapped around him, the feel of those soft lips connected to his.

_If I could find you now things would get better _ _We could leave this town and run forever _ _I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together _ _Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

He looked down at his feet and trudged along to the beach, reminding himself that even if he did see Roxas the boy probably wouldn't even want anything to do with him; after all he had been gone for four years, with no calls or letters. He slapped his forehead and let out a groan. He was such an idiot. 

_I remember the look in your eyes _ _When I told you that this was goodbye _ _You were begging me not tonight _ _Not here, not now _ _We're looking up at the same night sky _ _And keep pretending the sun will not rise _ _We'll be together for one more night somewhere, somehow._

Axel's eyes filed with tears and they spilled over to push warm traces down to his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his chest as if to hold himself together, to keep from falling apart. He hiccuped slightly in a pitiful way. He tried to stop the noises from escaping but kept remembering the tears that he had caused the boy that he loved. He just wished he would have realized that he loved the boy before he had left him behind, without so much as a days notice. He deserved this, this pain, this torment.

_If I could find you now things would get better _ _We could leave this town and run forever _ _I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together _ _Let your waves crash down on me and take me away._

Axel jumped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned blurry eyes and saw blonde hair and tear filled blue eyes. He gasped and turned around fully, wiping the wetness from his eyes so as to see better. He shivered again from the cold, now not caring that he forgot his jacket in his hotel room.

"Roxas?" He took in the slight form before him, and almost smiled. The boy hadn't changed much in the past four years. The blue eyes met his and he choked down a sob at the sadness there, at the betrayal.

"Axel...you should have wore a jacket. You know how cold it gets here in the winter." He let a small smile as the tears spilled over. Axel hugged the smaller boy to him and nuzzled his nose into the blonde's hair, taking in the sweet smell that he had been missing for so long.

"Axel? Promise me that next time you'll take me with you." Axel chuckled slightly, though it sounded more like a sob. "I wouldn't have it any other way." The blonde held on tighter to the lithe red head and sighed in content, hearing the truth in the other boy's voice.

A/N: Okay I fixed it!! idk what happened to it. . . .Song is Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard!

So I should be updating everything else...but...but...Akuroku day is here and I had to post this instead!! TT


End file.
